Anniversary Event 2014
Anniversary Event 2014 'Map' 'Character': *Seraphina Caravan Interio'''r: '''Dialogue 1: "Hello young traveler. I am Seraphina. Ah, so you are in need of direction. Many a traveler has been lost to these woods before, but I will help you...if you help me. I sense that you have a special gift, the gift of stump charming. You see, that stump out there has never really liked me. I feel that you would stand a better chance with it. Bring me its magical trinkets, and I will help you to escape from this place." Dialogue 2: "Has anyone told you the legend behind these woods? The way I've heard it, there's a young Ancient who calls this woodland home. You see, when Alabaster City was just blossoming to the north, more and more humans began to hunt and poach in these woods. This was when he began to despise and distrust mankind, so any who would come into the forest would fall victim to his strong illusory powers. To this day, most people wouldn't dare walk into the forest, but I get the feeling you're not from around here." Dialogue 3: "You humans are such anomalous creatures..." Dialogue 4: "You may have noticed the sea serval back there. She has been watching you with particular interest. You see, I gave her to a glass smith in Silverport when I had this crystal ball made. However, she still comes and visits me from time to time. She always knows exactly where to find me." This is the Q&A session you have with Seraphina at the end of the event, when she gives you the Illusion Ancient. Let me know if this doesn't make sense. Q&A: Q''':"I have some good news for you. But first, I would like to ask you something. Fear not, your answers will not effect what I have for you." '''A:Alright Q''':"Why were you traveling through this forest?" '''A: I wanted to see the creatures of the forest I was trying to help a friend I was searching for riches and power I was seeking redemption I have my reasons Q''':"I see then. I have another question." '''A: Ok Q''':"Above all, what do you believe in?" '''A: #What I can see with my own eyes #A higher power #Pure luck #Fate, everything happens for a reason #My own strength #The loyalty of my friends If 1) Q''':"I see, so you believe in facts. Believe in only what you see, and you will never accept a fallacy, so long as your eyes tell you the truth..." '''A: I guess so Actually, I believe in something else If 2) Q''':"I see, so you believe in a higher power. Faith is a beautiful and powerful thing, but if misplaced, can lead to Oblivion..." '''A: I guess so Actually, I believe in something else If 3) Q''':"I see, so you believe in chance. If harm befalls you, bad luck is only to blame..." A:' I guess so Actually, I believe in something else '''If 4)' Q''':"I see, so you believe in fate. If misfortune befalls you, there is a reason. Everything works to paint a bigger picture..." '''A: I guess so Actually, I believe in something else If 5) Q''':"I see, so you believe in your own strength. If you fail, you have only yourself to blame..." '''A: I guess so Actually, I believe in something else If 6) Q''':"I see, you believe in your companions. So if you become lost, you place your faith in another to come find you..." '''A: I guess so Actually, I believe in something else Next: Q''':"I see, I will remember that. Please allow me to read your fate." A:Alright '''Answer 1 Fate: Q''':"I see dark times coming. You will face things you have never seen before, and behold things you never knew existed. You may be lied to, and some may try to deceive you, but if you see through the deceptions, rewards await. But be warned, you may need to take a leap of faith to get there." '''A:I see Answer 2 Fate: Q''':"I see dark times coming. Your faith will be tested, as everything around you will tell you your faith is a lie. But hold true to it, and if your faith is strong, you will receive rewards. On the other hand...don't believe everything you are told." '''A:I see Answer 3 Fate: Q''':"I see dark times coming. Your luck will soon be tested. You will roll the dice many times, but the outcome is uncertain. If your luck stays with you, great rewards will await you. Just know that some things happen for a reason, lest you miss the bigger picture of life." '''A:I see Answer 4 Fate: Q''':"I see dark times coming. Your fate is certain, but your destiny is not easy to reach. It is much easier to run away from destiny than to accept it, but if you stay the course and weather the storm, you will get there, and be rewarded. Just know that not everything must happen for a reason..." '''A:I see Answer 5 Fate: Q''':"I see dark times coming. Your strength will soon be tested. If you are prepared for the challenges ahead, then rewards await you, but if your strength fails, you will receive ruin. You may find better chances if you rely on the strength of others as well." '''A:I see Answer 6 Fate: Q''':"I see dark times coming. The loyalties of your friends will soon be tested. If they stand by your side, you will find rewards. If your companions falter, then ruin awaits. Prepare yourself as well, and be strong on your own." '''A:I see Final: Q''':"The Ancient of this forest has decided to accompany you. Because he has watched you gain the favor of the woodland creatures, and has found your intentions to be pure, he will show you the way out of these woods. Perhaps you will even show him the good side of humans. Thank you again for your assistance in bringing me these magical items. They are of great help. I'm sure our paths will cross again soon, young traveler." '''A:Thank you (Thanks to Skye~)